Última vez
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Continuação de o risco seria a maior diversão: Depois que Harry e Hermione começam a namorar, Rony se apaixona por uma LufaLufa, mas será que ela está apaixonada por ele? Hermione descobre algo importante ela, e Harry tem seu duelo final contra Voldemort.
1. 1 Bulgária

Ultima vez...

Cap.1:Bulgária

Harry estava encalhado na rua dos Alfeneiros ainda mantinha na cabeça o dia do baile de primavera, o melhor dia de sua vida. Estava mergulhado nestes devaneios quando um barulho na janela o desperta, uma corujinha mínima e outra bem maior marrom com algumas pintas brancas, uma ele sabia ser a coruja de seu amigo Rony, Pichi a outra ele não conhecia, por isso ele abriu primeiro a carta de Rony:

_Como vão as férias? Não tenho muitas novidades... Nunca mais tive notícias do pessoal..._

_Mamãe vai dar um jantar para comemorar o novo cargo de papai ele foi promovido! Se você quiser vir passar o resto das férias aqui, iremos pegá-lo a amanhã ao meio dia, papai pediu emprestado um carro do ministério. Em breve nos falaremos._

_Rony._

Harry sabia quem era o "pessoal" eram as pessoas que trabalhavam na ordem, ele não sabia se estava pronto para rever aquela casa onde funcionava a ordem... E também não sabia se queria... Lembrou-se da noite no departamento de mistérios. Mas é claro, o convite para o jantar ele aceitaria, Harry adorava a família Weasley! Escreveu uma carta dizendo que iria. E logo abriu a outra carta e logo viu uma letra caprichada e reconheceu logo como a letra de Hermione.

_Querido Harry _

_Tenho ótimas notícias ! Aquele grupo de australianos continua querendo que eu faça parte deles e me fizeram uma convite durante essas férias ele vão para a Bulgária com seus alunos ( que só tem férias em um determinado período do ano) e me convidaram para estudar com ele todas as férias assim eu posso estudar em Hogwarts no período letivo e com eles nas férias! Não é fantástico!_

_Neste momento eu estou escrevendo bem apresada por isso não repare em minha letra. Meus pais e eu estamos na Bulgária chegamos faz 1 semana este é um país encantador e tem uma comida deliciosa! Comigo está tudo bem. E com você? _

_Espero que esteja bem._

Harry pensou... BULGARIA! O país onde o melhor apanhador do mundo havia nascido Vitor Krum! Ele havia sido o par de Hermione no baile de inverno do quarto ano e Harry não gostou nada, nada desta notícia.

_Estou com muitas saudades de você, espero que possamos no rever em breve. Lembro-me da noite do baile de primavera e de tudo que aconteceu aquela noite ... Ela parece mágica. Esta lembrança eu levo para todos os lugares comigo, pois é a melhor que tenho._

_Beijos_

_Hermione_

_PS: você vai ao jantar do Sr. Weasley? Eu aceitei o convite espero poder te ver lá .Responda-me rápido e pela mesma coruja. Chegarei dois dia atrasada na casa dos Weasleys._

Harry continuava pensando em Mione na Bulgária apenas com os pais... Desejou mais do que nunca, estar com ela lá. Quando respondeu a carta de Mione tentou parecer o mais calmo e despreocupado possível, mas sem muito sucesso.

Não parava de pensar em Mione na Bulgária. Será que ela tinha encontrado ele, o que estaria acontecendo, lembrou de Krum e Hemione valsando no baile de inverno no quarto ano, e sentiu uma pontada aguda de ciúmes. O dia foi se passando e Harry tentava não pensar mais naquilo mas não adiantava a lembrança parecia não querer sair de sua cabeça parecia ter vontade própria. Harry desceu para lanchar (um 1/5 de grapefruit, pois a dieta de Duda estava mais rigorosa embora não produzisse efeito) quando voltou ainda mantinha aquela lembrança na cabeça, tentou se distrair pensando no jantar na Toca com, foi ai que se Lembrou:

- Droga! Tenho que avisar o tio Valter que ele viram me buscar de carro amanhã!- dizendo isso desceu as escadas sem entusiasmo.

- O que é garoto?- disse o tio de mau humor por causa da fome que seu 1/5 de grapefruit não saciara.

- Meu amigo Rony me chamou para ir passar o resto das férias na casa dele, e eu aceitei o convite, e ele vem me buscar amanhã ao meio dia.

- O filho da rolha de poço? Diga a eles que eu não quero que derrubem minha casa ou coisa parecida como da ultima vez que vieram pela lareira! Vê se pode pela lareira...!E melhor ainda diga a eles que eles não vão pisar os pés imundos dentro da minha casa!- Harry saiu e deixou o tio sozinho resmungando insultos. Percebeu que as lembranças do ultimo encontro com os Weasley( no qual Duda comeu uma caramelo- incha- língua )ainda eram muito recentes para seu tio. Foi arrumar sua mala não queria deixar tudo para ultima hora. Passou o resto da tarde arrumando o malão limpando a gaiola de Ediwiges agora tudo se tornara mais fácil ele Havia tido permissão para fazer magias, pois já terminara o sexto ano! Embora ele não fizesse magia na frente dos tios, no seu quarto sem ninguém olhando não haveria problemas. Depois de feita as malas resolveu dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts antes ele não poderia fazer isso, pois não poderia abrir o mapa do maroto sem usar a varinha.

- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! - Ele disse e assim o mapa se revelou e ele pode ver os pontinhos que representavam madame Nora e o zelador Filch os pontinhos Severo Snape, e Minerva Mcgonagal, e o de todos os professores menos o de Dumbledore. Ele ficou pensando onde o professor passava as férias? Se divertiu com a idéia de Dumbledore sentado em uma cadeira de sol, usando sunga, com uma água de coco na mão, tomando sol no Caribe ! Não combinava nadinha com o professor. Quando se deu conta de que já estava de noite e que já perderá o jantar. Mas não se importou provavelmente o jantar seria alguma coisa tipo vegetais ou coisa assim. Deitou-se e tentou dormir mas não conseguia. O pensamento de que Mione iria para a Bulgária todas a férias não para de atormenta-lo. Quando por fim conseguiu Dormir ele dormiu um sono aturbulado cheio de sonhos .

Acordou tarde no outro dia quase meio dia e se lembrou dos Weasley Pegou correndo as últimas coisas que faltavam e desceu as escadas de três em três degraus. Quando chegou lá embaixo encontrou a tio Valter com o rosto púrpura e a bigodeira toda em pé, tia Petunia agarrada ao filho os lábios tão contraídos que pareciam desaparecer.

Harry sentiu o clima tenso, e foi para a sala. Esperou uma meia hora, subiu e trouxe suas coisas para baixo, mal sentou no sofá novamente e ouviu o som de um carro parando, no mesmo instante Harry correu para a porta a abriu deu de cara com seu amigo sardento Rony.

- Oi Harry!- disseram os dois em couro Em vez dos gêmeos ele viu Carlinhos ele e Rony pegaram suas malas e Harry pegou a gaiola de Edwiges e disse:

- Tchau - para os Dusleys e saiu... O carro que o Ministério emprestou era um muito parecido com o Ford Anglia, o antigo carro do Sr. Weasley. Ele Rony e Carlinhos entraram no carro e encontraram Fred e Jorge abrindo grandes sorrisos idênticos para ele.

- E ai como vai a Loja?

- Bem, muito bem! Jorge e eu estamos criando doces que fazem você flutuar, e soltar bolhas coloridas pela boca!- Harry estava muito ansioso para conhecer a loja de logros dos Gêmeos Weasleys. Chegaram logo a Toca, lá estava a Sra. Weasley.

- A Harry querido, quanto tempo, estou tão feliz! O meu deus onde estou com a cabeça você deve estar com muita fome parece tão magro! Venha sente-se a mesa e coma um doce. O jantar é só daqui a dois dias estava marcado para amanhã, mas resolvemos esperar Hermione, eu soube que ela estava tendo aulas na Bulgária...

- Chega mamãe.- Rony interrompeu sua mãe que não parava de falar. Quando Harry ouviu a palavra "Bulgária" seu estômago deu voltas. Mas ele acompanhou Rony subindo as escadas, quando finalmente chegaram no quarto Rony começou a falar parecia muito envergonhado e estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Cara você nem faz idéia , no que eu estive pensando as féria inteiras! Eu sou o único garoto que vai começar o sétimo ano que ainda não tem namorada! Está parecendo o mesmo episódio do baile de Inverno sem par. Fred e Jorge me falaram isso as férias todas eles meio que gozaram de mim!- Harry ficou e silêncio, pois não sabia o que dizer não queria falar para Rony que ele e Mione ... Tinha medo do que o amigo faria sempre que pensava nisso lembrava da vez que seu nome apareceu no cálice de fogo Rony e Harry brigaram porque o amigo tinha ficado com ciúme, ele temia que pudesse acontecer o mesmo agora. Portanto resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Você recebeu cartas da Mione?

- Aham ela está na Bulgária. - ao dizer isso ele pareceu um tantinho carrancudo, mas logo passou o amigo pensava que se Mione "estivesse" com alguém ela os deixaria de lado, por isso ficava assim.- Dizia que ela estava bem com saudade da gente e contava como era bonito o lugar, que comprara um monte de livros sabe essas coisas...

- Ah!

- Vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol no pomar? Papai comprou bolas verdadeiras logo depois de ser promovido, e nossa casa é tão distante que nenhum trouxa vai poder nos ver.

- Vamos! Espere ai tem certeza que sua mãe não vai ficar chateada antes ela não deixava jogarmos com bolas de verdade pois ela podiam escapar e voar alto assim como nós.- Disse Harry.

Eles pegaram suas vassouras e foram para o pomar. Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui, Harry Rony e Gina foram todos jogar e despreocupadas e felizes voaram até o anoitecer quando não dava mais para enxergar os balaços teve uma subida excepcionalmente difícil em que o pomo subiu muito alto e Harry teve que ir atrás, ele adorou voar ele tinha se esquecido como era bom.


	2. 2 A chegada de Mione

Cap.2:Chegada de Mione

Hermione estava curtindo a Bulgária com seus pais depois de Ter mandado cartas para Rony e Harry estava esperando o sono chegar, e pensando o que Harry diria quando soube-se que ela tinha ganho a matricula com os Australianos. Eles eram bem novos os professores, o mais novo acabara o curso no ano anterior tinha 19 anos e estudara com eles desde os 13 ele havia cursado o anos antecedentes na Beuxbatons, era muito simpático e atencioso ele recebia bem os novatos no grupo, e dava um pouco mais de atenção a eles pois precisavam se adaptar . Mione gostou dele. Tinha também um bem velho que ninguém fazia idéia de quantos anos ele tinha era muito rigoroso não admitia uma palavra em suas aulas sem ele permitir, dava uma aula sobre outros tipos de planta sua aula não era igual a Herbologia que Mione conhecia. Ela também gostava de uma mulher que tinha apenas 25 anos dava aulas de feitiços avançados. Ela estudava todos os dias (até nos fins de semanas) até o fim das férias. Amanhã era o ultimo dia ela estava muito cansada e era a primeira vez, mas achava que as férias seriam bem merecidas. Seus pais estavam em um hotel de bruxos enquanto ela viajava por vários pontos da Bulgária, em dois meses ela fizera 2 amigas pois do seu nível (lá as sériesníveis eram diferentes não eram por idade mas por grau de inteligência) , só tinham 14 alunos 8 homens e 5 mulheres as outras três eram muito fechadas mas eram bem gentis. Uma das amigas de Hermione era Indiana com seus olhos puxados Raddihja Zafirji Bashir, filha de Ali Bashir a fama de seu pai não era muito boa mas ela era bem inteligente e bonita( pronuncia-se radija) a outra era Irlandesa e se chamava Anny Snow Dark tinha uns descendentes indianos por isso também tinha os olhos puxados. Anny tinha 16 anos, e Raddihja qual Mione chamava e de Dija tinha 17 como Mione. Essa noite Mione estava tão solitária e foi correndo para o quarto de Anny ela forma para o de Raddihja e Mione falou:

- Eu já estou com vontade de voltar para casa e vocês?

- Sorte a sua que vai embora amanhã e nós que ainda vamos ficar um mês? Até chegar nossas férias e nós poderemos em fim descansar e passar dois messe de pernas para o ar.- Disse Raddihja

- Mas eu vou para outra escola!- disse Mione se defendendo.

- Mas isso é porque você escolheu! Eu teria ficado só nosso grupo em vez de fazer os dois! Era muito mais fácil! E o que você aprende lá você aprende aqui e muito mais.- disse Anny

- Mas lá eu tenho meus amigos...

- Isso também conta muito eu odiei ter que largar minha escola na Ìndia- Anny ficou calada Nunca estudara em outra escola desde que seus pais descobriram seu talento eles enviaram uma carta para o grupo e eles foram avalia-la e ela foi aceita direto no primeiro nível a mais nova da turma com 11anos.

- Vou fazer uma pergunta indiscreta nunca feita na presença de Mione. Me conta Anny você tem namorado lá na Irlanda? Você votou de lá tão alegre - perguntou Raddihja

- Você sabe que não Dija...- disse a garota corando - Você é que tem sorte que namora o Jordan Lin.

- Jordan?- Perguntou Mione que não conhecia.

- É um cara que estudou aqui ano passado no Sétimo ano e foi trabalhar no ministério polonês como auror .- Disse Anny - Por fala nisso como vai ele?

- Bem me mandou uma carta semana passada dizendo que vai me esperar nas férias. E você Mione?

- Ah! Eu... Eu...

- Fala!- disseram as duas

- Eu namoro um garoto da minha antiga escola.- disse ela corando furiosamente

- Quem?

- Harry .

- Só Harry ? Harry de que?- Perguntou Raddihja

- Harry Potter...- disse ela baixinho

- NOSSA! Harry Potter o menino que sobreviveu?- Disseram as duas fazendo couro.

- Hum... É. - Disse Hermione sem graça.

- Minha mãe estava de férias lá neste país quando isso aconteceu eu não me lembro pois era muito pequena! Mas minha mãe disse que quando soube do que estava acontecendo sobre ele, Voldemort( Raddihja fez uma careta e se contraiu levemente). Quis voltar mas só conseguiu depois de uma semana que tudo aconteceu...- Anny disse e depois disso as três ficaram caladas até que Mione sem graça disse:

- Bom amanhã eu vou então eu acho melhor eu ir arrumar minhas malas.- as duas meninas forma com ela

- Vamos te ajudar.- A garotas foram ajudar Hermione a fazer as malas elas tinham se dado muito bem desde que se conheceram, depois de feitas as malas Mione sentiu-se muito sonolenta e elas disseram boa noite umas para as outras e foram dormir. Quando Mione acordou Se vestiu correndo para pegar as aulas da manhã. Chegando no cercado onde teriam aulas sobre animais tipo dragões e etc. Encontrou as meninas lá. Elas nem se falaram pois a professora era muito rígida com eles. Depois que acabaram as aulas da manhã Mione se despediu das amigas e foi encontrar com os pais.

- Vamos filha?- perguntou o pai

- Sim - respondeu Mione

- Você gostou das aulas? Acha que vai agüentar este ritmo?- perguntou a mãe preocupada

- A claro. As aulas foram maravilhosas e eu descobri que durante o período letivo de Hogwarts ele aprendem o que eu estou aprendendo lá e durante as féria é que ele passam os conteúdos mais avançados.

- Quem bom!- disse o pai orgulhoso da filha.- Ano que vem você vai sozinha eu e sua mão estávamos querendo viajar para a Escócia tem algum problema?

- Não - E chegou a sua vez de Pegarem a chave de portal (eles vieram de trem mas como Hermione teria que voltar logo para a aulas e para o jantar dos Weasley Mione os convenceu de que era mais rápido viajar de chave de portal.). Chegaram na estação King Cross...


	3. 3 Jantar Weasley

Cap.3:Jantar Weasley

Rony e Harry acordaram no outro dia de manhã muito bem dispostos tomaram café e subiram de novo.

- Mione chega hoje de manhã.- disse Rony. Harry pensou, estava com muitas saudades de Mione. Ficou Olhando pela janela e o pensamento de Hermione fugiu da sua cabeça, ele olhou para longe e viu um pequeno povoada um pouco distante mais ou menos um dia inteirinho a pé.

- Você tem uma luneta?- perguntou ele para Rony

- Tenho, para que você quer uma?

- Eu nunca tinha reparado que tinham povoados aqui eles são bruxos?

- Não inteiramente, moram alguns Bruxos nele mas a maioria são trouxas. - respondeu o amigo

- Mas os trouxas não desconfiam?

- Não. As casas têm feitiços antitrouxas. - Harry pegou a Luneta de astronomia do amigo e começou a olhar as pessoas lá embaixo bem pequenas, mas dava para ver pela luneta.

- Fred e Jorge já foram até bem perto de lá, mas nunca até lá.- continuou Rony

- Vamos passear?

- Ta- respondeu Rony - Eles foram e andaram bastante até ouvirem um barulho quando olharam para ver quem era, os dois garotos viram era uma garota de uns 15 ano dos cabelos lisos até a cintura, castanhos claros, branca bem bonita, trouxa. Na mesma hora em que ela olhou eles parados no meio da estrada ela começou a gritar desesperada e correu mas tropeçou e caiu. Eles foram ajuda-la, mas ela gritou mais ainda, e tentou sem sucesso se afastar engatinhando de costas.

- Calma a gente não vai te fazer mal!- disse Rony sem entender a gritaria da garota, ela não havia visto nada de mais eles não estavam fazendo nada relacionado com magia!

- Calma!- disse Harry que estava começando a se alarmar o povoado não estava tão longe assim se alguém passando olha aquela cena... Ele agiu por impulso foi por trás da garota e agarro-a pelas costas com a mão em sua boca mas ela mordeu sua mão e lhe deu uma cotovelada que ele se dobrou de dor e caiu no chão.

- Me larga seu... - ela gritou sem palavras para descrever - Eu vi pelo meu binóculo ontem você montado em algo voando de braços estendidos! VOANDO!- Rony ficou pensando e lembrou "a partida de quadribol!" Ela tinha visto Harry atrás do pomo !- Eu vou chamar a policia!- dizendo isso saiu correndo em direção ao povoado. E Harry pensou "isso vai dar uma baita confusão no ministério não posso deixar ela chamar a policia!".

- Impedimenta!- Harry gritou e a garota caiu dura e estatelada no chão com os olhos esbugalhados de terror

- Você ta louco cara! Ela viu você fazendo magia!

- Eu não podia deixar ela chamar a policia. Nos metemos em uma baita encrenca no ministério.- eles ficaram parados por um tempão.

- Então você são bruxos mesmo!- disse garota amedrontada, mas parecia um pouco fascinada. Aos poucos o efeito da azaração ia passando - O que pretendem fazer comigo me matar e me cozinha dentro de um caldeirão?

- Não vamos te cozinhar dentro de um caldeirão nós não vamos fazer nada de mal com você! Escuta você tem que esquecer que nos viu entendeu?

- Como você está me pedindo uma coisa humanamente impossível, bom pelo menos para mim!

- Você não pode falar nada para ninguém!- disse Harry desesperado - Se não nós estamos fritos! As pessoas não mágicas não podem saber disso entendeu?

- Ta eu não vou contar. Se você prometer que não vai me enfeitiçar ou coisa parecida!

- Já disse que não vamos fazer nada com você!

- Quem me garante? Como eu posso confiar em vocês? Além de tudo nunca vi vocês por aqui.

- Eu moro aqui!- disse Rony um tantinho mais aliviado

- Quer dizer que existem outros de vocês aqui?

- Você não pode contar isso para ninguém entendeu, para ninguém! Se você contar vão vir uns caras bruxos também do ministério para apagar sua memória e nos prender!-disse Harry

- O que?

- È, você não deveria saber de nada sobre nossa existência. - continuou ele.

- Ta bom eu juro que nunca vou contar nada. Como vocês se chamam?

- Eu sou Rony e este é meu amigo Harry.

- Você, Harry também mora aqui? Afinal onde vocês moram?

- Não eu não moro aqui eu moro com uma família trouxa como a sua. Mas o Rony mora logo ali adiante em uma casa.

- Trouxa?

- Quem não é bruxo. - explicou Rony

- Não pode ser! Eu já andei isso tudo e nunca vi casa nenhuma!

- Minha casa é protegida com feitiços antitrouxas! - mas vendo a cara de confusão da garota Rony resolveu explicar são feitiços que fazer você ver apenas uma ruína velha no lugar da casa ou lembrar-se de problemas que tem que resolver lugares que tem que ir toda vez que você chega perto do local enfeitiçado.

- Você pode fazer um para eu ver?- disse ela olhando para os dois

- Você promete mesmo nunca contar ou escrever e etc, para ninguém?

- Sim eu prometo.

- Avis!- brandiu Harry e saíram pombos de sua varinha

- Orchieos. - disse Rony flores saíram da ponta de sua varinha

- Nossa! Adorei!- Ela disse comum lindo sorriso no rosto. Mas neste momento Rony olhou em seu relógio que horas era e disse:

- Nossa Harry mamãe deve estar preocupada! Tchau é... Como é seu nome?

- Mary Shinawuzer. Podemos nos ver amanhã?

- A gente te fala se da! - e dizendo isso aparataram de volta na casa dos Weasleys Quando chegaram lá Hermione já estava sentada na mesa de jantar conversando energicamente com Gina.

- Eles chegaram Mione. - Disse Gina. Harry mal teve tempo de pensar quando viu a garota já estava pendurada em seu pescoço em um abraço gostoso que ele também retribuiu. Quando largou o garoto e deu um abraço em Rony também ela disse:

- Estava morta de saudades! Onde vocês estavam? Eu já cheguei a um tempão.

- Vem Mione - disse Rony e Harry pegou na mão dela e puxou-a escada a cima. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Rony ele e Harry contaram toda história para ela:

- Mas Harry se o ministério ficar sabendo disso você pode ser preso e a menina vai ter a memória apagada! Mesmo assim vocês têm que falar para alguém!

- Mas Hermione se nós falarmos para o ministério eles com certeza iram me prender ou julgar ou sei lá o que mais!- a garota permaneceu em silêncio até puxar outro assunto.

- Ah! Harry eu assisti vários jogos de quadribol foi fantástico como na copa mundial...

- Legal - disse Harry sem muito entusiasmo pensando em quem ela poderia ter encontrado nos jogos.- Vou me arrumar para o jantar - que seria daqui a meia hora. Os meninos se vestiram bem arrumados como a Sr. Weasley havia pedido desceram e encontraram a família toda reunida.

- Nossa como estão elegantes!- disse a Sr. Weasley - bom agora que estamos todos reunidos eu quero brindar a promoção de Arthur PARABÉNS ! A querido você não sabe como eu estou orgulhosa!- depois do grande discurso do Sr. Weasley os garotos começaram a se servir da comida. Nossa estava uma delicia Harry comeu até se fartar, mas levou um susto quando Mione explodiu em penas e Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada:

- Cremes de Canário - e no mesmo instante Harry se sentiu muito leve e viu que já estava flutuando a meio metro do chão.

- Que massa!- exclamou o garoto

- Gostou? Flybeens De nossa própria autoria!- e assim o jantar prosseguiu quando todos já estavam caindo de sono aos poucos eles foram subindo e se acomodando Harry esperou Rony subir dizendo que iria logo depois que amarra-se o tênis Mione percebeu que ele gostaria de falar com ela foi ao banheiro e quando ouviu os passos de Rony subindo saiu imediatamente. Quando chegou na cozinha encontrou Harry sentado no batente da porta olhando para fora. Tampou os olhos dele com as mãos por trás e perguntou:

- Adivinha quem é?

- Mione - disse ele sorrindo, o primeiro sorriso realmente sincero desde o semestre passado. Ela sentou ao lado dele no batente colocou a sua cabeça no colo dele. E Harry sem saber o que fazer corou um pouco e começou a passar a mão desajeitadamente nos cabelos dela - Me dá um beijo?- A garota nem respondeu levantou a cabeça e beijou ele de um jeito bem forte.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei essa pergunta. - Ela riu baixinho - sabe o que eu pensei que estivesse acontecido?

- Não; fala.

- Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais namorar comigo.

- Que besteira! Eu não faria isso! Me conte como foi lá na Bulgária!- disse ele agora se sentindo bem mais confiante.

- Foi bom e sabe, eles nem falam tanto do Vítor lá como eu pensava não vi ele lá.- Disse ela contendo um bocejo. Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse se livrado de um peso enorme nas suas costas! Passou um bom tempo sem falar apenas passando a mão na cabeça de Mione... Quando foi perguntar como era ter que estar viajando sempre...

- Mione...?- ele olhou para baixo e viu os olhos da garota fechados, ela tinha dormido ali com a cabeça nas pernas de Harry, Ele ficou sem jeito não sabia o que fazer não queria acorda-la ela parecia dormir tão profundamente. Tentou segura-la

em pé mas acabou decidindo que o melhor era levar ela nos braços até o quarto.


	4. 4 Volta a Hogwarts

Capitulo 4:Volta a Hogwarts

No outro dia de manhã a Sr. Weasley passou batendo na porta dos quartos e chamando pelos garotos. Quando desceram viram a mesa posta e a Sr. Weasley falou:

- Depois do café se arrumem vamos ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais de vocês- Harry pensou "Nossa como o tempo na Toca passou rápido" Hoje já é véspera de regresso a Hogwarts. Depois de ter tomado seu café , Harry subiu e foi esperar Rony no quarto, mas no caminho ele viu a porta do quarto de Gina aberto e viu lá dentro uma garota deitada na cama com uma camisola branca curta e não resistiu entrou para ver quem não tinha tomado café. Era Mione ela tinha adormecido de novo. Ele pegou no cabelo dela e acordou-a , ela abriu os olhos e se espantou.

- Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?- e puxou o lençol com a mão para se cobrir

- Desculpe! Eu estava passando e vi alguém... você não desceu para tomar café...

- Tudo bem ... Suponho que hoje iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar.-disse Mione

- Sim a Sr. Weasley disse isso.

- Então... È... Será que você poderia...Hum...Sair para eu me... Trocar...?- perguntou ela completamente sem jeito e corando furiosamente.

- Ah...Claro... Desculpe...- dizendo isso saiu do quarto também meio sem jeito, mas uma coisa ele não conseguiu para de pensar, Mione ficava linda de camisola, sentiu uma sensação estranha que fez ele ficar todo arrepiado, quando viu ela daquele jeito deitada na cama.

- Vamos Rony não se atrase já perdemos muito tempo na loja de Fred e Jorge!- Ralhou a Sr. Weasley, e Harry Rony apressaram o passo Hermione já estava muito a frente deles já havia comprado todo o seu material e estava sentada tomando um sorvete e observando os garotos. Haary estava procurando acessórios de quadribol e já rodara o Beco Diagonal inteiro sem encontrar, então resolveu deixar de lado. Estava pensando nisto quando viu uma mulher de cabelo muito longo meio azulado bem bonita com uma blusa das esquisitonas, ela veiu em direção a ele e falou:

- Oi Harry quanto tempo não? Tudo bem?- Ela falou como se conhecesse Harry a muito tempo no entanto Harry não se lembrava de já ter visto a mulher em lugar algum!

- Oi Tonks! Como vai?- Perguntou a Sr. Weasley calorosa. E neste momento Harry entendeu porque não se lembrava de Tonks ela era metamorfoga e mudara quase tudo.

- As coisas vão indo...- disse Tonks

- Você mudou bastante- disse Harry

- É - concordou Hermione - Eu quase não te reconheci!

- É que agora eu não posso ficar muito tempo com a mesma aparência, sabe?- Harry entendia, agora com Voldemort... Era uma medida de segurança.- depois do que aconteceu com Lupim... Dumbledore quer a nossa cautela redobrada.- A Sr. Weasley fuzilou Tonks com a olhar.

- O que aconteceu com o Professor Lupin? - perguntou Hermione estupefata

- Foi torturado, e está em coma, uma emboscada. 7 contra 1 injustiça desonestidade.- Disse Tonks com repulsa, ela não percebeu a Sr. Weasley fuzilando ela com olhares reprovadores, pelo que parecia ela tentara esconder isso dos filhos as férias todas.

- Vamos garotos temos muito a fazer - disse a Sr. Weasley tirando os garotos dali imediatamente. Harry não podia acreditar. Lupim ,TORTURADO! Ele percebeu que agora teria nada seria como antes a ameaça seria constante Voldemort estava agindo rápidamente. Então toda felicidade que ele pareceu adquirir durante todo o verão se esvaiu dele como a água passa por um pano. Hermione viu a cara de tristeza do garoto, e quando Rony ainda se recuperava do acesso de tosse depois da notícia, ela deu um abraço bem forte nele com um beijinho no pescoço. Harry não pensou em outra coisa durante a tarde toda. Quando voltaram para casa Rony se lembrou da garota trouxa Mary Shinawuzer e falou para Harry ele tinha que ver ela para saber se realmente ela tinha cumprido com o prometido! Levantar vôo era única maneira de fazer ela velos daquela distancia. E lá foram os dois eles montaram na vassoura e acenaram freneticamente os dois se sentiram muito idiotas acenando para o nada mas logo desceram da vassoura e foram correndo para a estrada antes que começa-se a escurecer. Não demorou muito e eles viram uma garota correndo do outro lado da estrada na hora que ea viu eles deu um grande sorriso.

- Oi ! Pensei que não iriam me avisar nunca!- disse ela

- A desculpe fomos comprar nosso matéria escolar. Você contou para alguém?

- Não claro que não! Onde vocês compram seu material escolar? Ei... minha vizinha tem umas vestes com este brasão !- disse ela apontando para as veste de Hogwars que Harry e Rony ainda não haviam tirado.

- Tem certeza? Trouxas não pedem ter roupas assim! Só quem estuda em Hogwarts tem vestes com o brasão!- disse Rony

- Milla, tem 15 anos estuda com migo... as vestes dela são bem velhas em comparação a essas, está no baú de quando ela era bem pequena!

- Será que ela é um aborto?- arriscou Harry, e vendo a cara confusa da menina explicou o que era.

- Nossa ela nunca me disse nada!

- Não se pode dizer nada sobre o mundo mágico, se não a pessoa que fala é presa ou multada, e a que ficou sabendo tem a memória apagada.- fez questão de dizer Harry

- Vocês estudam lá?- ela quis saber.

- Sim . - disse Rony- È lá que nós aprendemos tudo isso.

- Nossa! Onde fica? Posso saber?

- Fica muito longe de Londres ... Ei temos que ir já esta escurecendo!

- Quando posso ver vocês de novo?

- Ah vai demorar... Você tem teletofone?- disse Rony apressado

- Telefone- corrigiu Harry

- Sim - disse Anny e depois deu seu número aos garotos que foram embora antes que a Sra. Weasley sentise sua falta. Quando chegaram em casa Hermione esperava ansiosa para saber como foi o encontro. Eles contaram para a garota mas ela não confiou que Anny não tivesse contado a ninguém sobre ter visto eles. No outro dia Hary levantou cedo para arrumar seus pertences, mas Quando foi ao banheiro Hermione o parou:

- Harry eu não estou gostando nadinha desta história... Essa garota...

- Calma Mione ela não contou para ninguém.- disse o garoto displicente

- Como você pode saber ?- perguntou ela em tom de desafio.

- Bom ela parece uma pessoa na qual se pode confiar ...-

- Me poupe Harry ! Só porque ela é alta nos cabelos loiros não quer dizer que ela seja de confiança!- disse Mione soltando faiscas pelo olhos

- Não, ela é morena mas não é ...

- Você andou reparando muito nela não é! Pois pode continuar!- disse a garota furiosa cortando ele e mal flou isso saiu descendo a escada pulando dois degraus de cada vez e bem rápido. Harry tentou ir atrás dela mas deu um encontram com Gina que falou:

- Desculpe eu peguei o finalzinho da conversa...

- O que deu nela?- perguntou Harry sem entender

- Ciúme. - disse Gina tento ataques de riso Harry desce correndo atras de Mione e encontrou-a sentada no mesmo degrau do dia em que ela chegou. Na hora em que ela viu ele, tentou sair mas Harry segurou no braço dela e puxou ela pra perto pegou na outra mão e falou:

- Eu não tô nem ai para aquela garota! - disse ele decidido.

- Verdade?

- Claro ela é só uma garota que agente conheceu...- dizendo isso corou violentamente beijou a garota antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa para complicar. Na mesma hora palmas ressoaram de cima Harry olhou para cima e viu Fred, Jorge e Rony batendo palmas em meio as gargalhadas! Fred até assuviou.

- Poxa e vocês nem contaram!- disse Rony com um sorriso. Os dois ficaram completamente sem graça não sabiam o que dizer, Hermione corou violentamente, e Harry exibia um sorrisinho tímido com as bochechas levemente rosadas, enquanto Jorge lá de cima gritava:

- Harry Potter você aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa?

- Pare com isso Jorge!- Gritou Mione a garota estava tão quente que emanava um calor dela!

- Serio gente deixam os dois em paz- disse Gina embora parecesse que ela estava prendendo o riso.

- Vamos Jorge vamos deixar os DOIS a sós!- Disse Fred em meio as gargalhadas. Quando os dois voltaram a ficar sozinhos novamente Mione falou:

- Eles iriam descobrir de qualquer jeito mesmo.

- È...- concordou Harry

- Mas eu me preocupo com o Rony...

- Que tem ele?

- Você não se lembra do comportamento dele no quarto ano? Ficou com ciúmes!- Disse a garota em tom obvio.

- Não, você nâo acha que ele vai ficar com ciúmes se sentindo de fora ... Acha?

- Não sei ...- ela respondeu com cara de quem tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer novamente.- Deixa para lá.- e os dois entraram para terminar de arrumar suas coisas.


	5. 5 Em Hogwarts

Cap.5:Em Hogwarts

N/A: gente eu estou gostando da fic mas eu sou suspeita pra falar né? Hihihihihihih!

Pois é eu pesso desculpas porquue eu aumentei muito a parte deles fora de Hogwarts... estou aberta a reclamações .

Neste capitulo o Rony vai ficar meio distante dos dois porque agora eles tão namorando, ai o Harry e a Mione se tocam e dão um toque nele...

Em matéria de aventura huuuuuuuuummmmmm eu já sei o final da história mas, embora, no entanto, neste capítulo tenha apenas algumas coisas que tenham relações com aventura ...

E hummmmm uma dica os Dusley vão aparecer no final!

Harry e Hermione foram na frente e Rony estava atrás de Hermione os dois entraram em uma cabine vazia mas Rony não, eles esperaram uns quinze minutos pensando que ele deveria ter ido no banheiro mas...

- Hermione você tem certeza que não viu o Rony?

- Tenho absoluta. Acho melhor nós irmos procurar por ele.- eles procuraram em todas as cabines e quando já estavam se desesperando encontraram Rony sentado em um dos bancos da ultima cabine olhando para a janela.

- Vocë quase matou agente do coração eu e Harry te procuramos em todas as cabines do trem e já íamos falar com o maquinista !

- O que deu em você cara?- perguntou Harry depois da explosão de Hermione

- A bom eu pensei que vocês gostariam de ficar sozinhos, sem ninguém para atrapalhar sabe?- disse ele com cara mais lavada do mundo

- O que ? Quem disse que você atrapalha?- Harry estava estupefato

- Rony você é nosso amigo você nunca atrapalha! De onde você tirou isso?- Disse Hermione

- Bom pensei que agora que vocês estão namorando seria tudo diferente...- disse Rony

- Pois pensou errado!- Harry já estava se irritando ele se recusava a acreditar que o amigo estava fazendo mais umas daquelas cenas de ciúmes, como no Torneio Tribruxo!

- Vamos volte com a gente para a nossa cabine. Vamos!- Disse Hermione prevendo a briga. Eles voltaram para a cabine, mas permaneceram o resto do tempo em silêncio, até chegarem a Hogwarts. Eles pegaram uma carruagem e quando finalmente chegaram a escola sentaram-se a mesa da Grinfinória e conversaram com os colegas e Rony e Harry esqueceram o ocorrido no trem.

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts !- disse Dumbledore após os alunos novatos serem

Selecionados – Como vocês todos já devem saber Lord Voldemort retornou, faz dois anos, e devido aos acontecimentos do ao passado, devo informar-lhes que foram adotadas medidas de segurança para a melhor estadia dos nosso alunos em Hogwarts! Devo também informar que a floresta negra é proibida a todos os alunos, e o Sr. Filch, pediu para mim enforma-los de que a lista de objetos proibidos no castelo aumentou agora incluindo Bombas de Bosta, varinhas falças , entre outro a lista toda se encontra na sala do sr.Filch para quem se interessar em lê-la Agora creio que vocês estejam bastante ansiosos para se fartar neste delicioso banquete, pois podem começar! Que se inicie o banquete!- e assim vários pratos com variados tipos de comida . Quando acabou o banquete os dois garotos ja estavam se falando normalmente e eles sentaram nas cadeiras perto da lareira e conversaram . Depois de meia noite Rony disse:

- Eu já estou indo dormir você não vem Harry?

- Vai na frente que eu já estou indo.- Disse Harry, Rony subiu as escadas e quando ouviram ele fechar a porta do dormitório Harry deu um beijão em Hermione, que ela ficou até sem fôlego.

- Nossa!- disse a garota corando violentamente.- isso Tudo é saudade?

- É saudade sim! Do tempo em que nós passamos calados no trem.- disse Harry sorrindo

- Nossa não exagera! Mas voltando a um assunto nada agradável... O Rony... Ele teve o ataque de ciúme de novo! É quase impossível de acreditar! Como ele pode ser tão infantil!

- Calma... Relaxa...Eu acho que não precisa essa preocupação toda com o Rony, No inicio ele tava meio calado, mas no fim do dia já estava tudo bem.

- Você fala assim porque não foi você quem ficou tentando juntar você e ele no quarto ano.-ela disse como se deseja-se falar aquilo a séculos, como se tirasse um grande peso de suas costas.

- De qualquer forma eu acho melhor esperar para ver...- disse Harry na defensiva

- Tudo bem... Vou dormir.- com isso a conversa dos dois terminou e Hermione subiu depressa a escada para o dormitório das garotas e Harry para o dos garotos. Quando Harry chegou Rony ainda estava acordado suficiente para desejar boa noite. Na outra manhã eles se levantaram cedo e foram direto para as aulas, Nos entervalos não viram Hermione e quando encontraram a garota na mesa do jantar perguntaram:

- Por onde você andou?

- Eu estava estudando na biblioteca.

- Mas para que?- disse Rony horrorizado - As provas estão a meses de distância e estudo de rotina não pode tirar tanto o seu tempo assim.

- Rony caso você não tenha percebido este é o ano dos NIEMs eu estou me preparando.

- É mesmo eu nem estava me lembrando!- falou Harry.

- Eu acho bom vocês irem se preparando.- advertiu a garota. O resto do dia passou rápido mas os três se sentiam em casa. Depois da primeira semana Harry e Rony sentiram realmente necessidade de estudar mais eles perceberam que o assunto estava muito mais difícil que nos anos anteriores e daí em diante passaram a acompanhar Hermione em suas idas a biblioteca todos os dias durante o intervalo. O fato do qual eles mais gostaram este inicio de ano foi que o novo professor de Defesa Contra artes das Trevas eram novamente Lupim que fora professor dos três no terceiro ano. Mas desta vez ele parecia inúmeras vezes mais velho e cansado que da ultima vez e tinha uma grande cicatriz no rosto que ia do conto esquerdo do olho esquerdo até o seu queixo. Que Harry supunha resultar no encontro com os Comensais da Morte, no fim da aula ele chamou Harry para conversar em um canto da sala e disse:

- Harry eu acho que Voldemort já provou inúmeras vezes para você que que capaz de se infiltrar em Hogwarts através de seus seguidores. Por isso eu pesso que tome cuidado com vocë e cuidado redobrado com as pessoas pelas quais você tema afeto, pois estas são o maior alvo.

- Tudo bem professor eu farei o pussivel.- e dizendo isso o professor o dispensou da sala, e ele pode seguir para o almoço junto com Rony e Hermione.

N\A: Ae gente eu sei que esse capitulo foi muito curto mas é que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada pra acontecer nele então eu vou criar este novo capitulo no qual Rony conhece uma garota nova .. humm... Mas sem mais informações, vamos esperar para ver!


	6. 6 Nova amiga

Cap.6:Nova amiga.

Eles tinha acabado de jantar quando Dumbledore anunciou:

- Acabo de receber uma notícia e creio que todos vocês gostaram de ouvir. O nosso clube de Duelos foi reaberto e os aluno que quiserem se escrever terão aula na sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com o professor Lupin e seu assistente o nosso professor de feitiços . As inscrições serão feitas com o zelador Filch em sua sala. Muito obrigado pela atenção e agora podem ir para seus dormitórios.

- Que Bom !- ouviram muito alunos sussurrarem em todo o salão . e Harry, Hermione e Rony comentaram um pouco sobre o assunto e foram dormir . E de manhã cedo foram e inscrever e quando olharam a lista já havia várias pessoas inscritas. Eles se inscreveram e foram para suas aula muito anciosos.

- Vou ao Banheiro.- disse Rony os garotos entraram na sala e guardaram lugar para Rony mas ele não apareceu o resto da aula.

- Onde será que o Rony está?- perguntou o Harry.

- Não sei - respondeu Hermione. Que tinha um palpite mas não queria falar para Harry pois este ficaria irritado , mas ela achava que Rony tinha entrado em mais uma crise de ciúmes. O dia passou rápido e quando eles estavam no clube de duelos observaram Rony do outro lado do palco onde os professores Lupin e o prof. de feitiços estavam, mas como era muita gente eles não conseguiram alcançar o amigo.

- Muito bem silêncio por favor- pediu o Prof. Lupin - Nós iremos encenar um duelo, mas nada que machuque um ao outro, e como temos aqui alunos de várias turmas diferentes usaremos vários feitiços. Prontos!- eles começaram a duelar, e o Prof. Lupin começou com um feitiço para estoporar mas o seu adversário se esquivou e lanço :

- Rictusempra!- o prof. Lupin caiu no chão se contorcendo de tanto rir. Mas encontrou fôlego o suficiente para dizer serpensortia mas assim que a cobra a pareceu o prof. Flitwik disse evanesco e a cobra desapareceu no ar. Quando o professor Lupin ia se levantando o prf. Flitwik disse estupefaça e o outro caiu inerte no chão. Mas ele foi e acordou o colega com o contra feitiço (enervate).

- Bom agora nós queremos dois voluntários. Hum... Deixe–me ver... Srta. Granger por favor, e também Srta. Ddrile.- Uma garota dos cabelos ondulados em cima e encaracolados em baixo que iam até a cintura, morena, de olhos castanhos, maior que Hermione, subiu ao palco.

- Podem começar- disse o professor.

- Desaugeo!- começou Hermione

- Protego!- disse a outra garota.-Expeliarmos!- Mas Mione era rápida e desviou do feitiço.

- Engorgio!- mal Hermione disse isso e a garota começou a inchar. Mas logo ela disse reducio e começou a diminuir até voltar para seu tamanho normal, e não perdeu tempo

- Rictusempra!

- Protego! Expeliarmos!- Hermione já tinha percebido que a garota era muito boa em duelos tinha ótimos reflexos e desviava muito rápido, talvez ela não tivesse chance contra a garota.

- Protego!Furúnculos!- Hermione se abaixou bem na hora,e gritou junto com a garota uma apontando para a varinha da outra.

- Accio!- e a varinha de Hermione foi voando para mão dela, e a dela na mão de Hermione. Embora de varinhas trocadas as duas continuaram duelando.

- Estupefaca!- disse a garota.

- Protego! Petrificus totalus!- Respondeu Mione, na mesma hora em que a garota disse:

- Locomotor Mortis! – o feitiço de uma atingiu a outra e as duas caíram no chão Hermione com as pernas presas, e garota com o corpo preso, e assim acabou o duelo.Todos estavam de boca aberta muito impressionados as duas era muito boas e matéria de duelos. Harry principalmente nunca vira Mione assim ela tinha um brilho fugaz nos olhos que fuzilava o oponente enquanto duelava ele até ficou um pouco assustado mas depois se acalmou."Calma é só Mione... Sua namorada!". O Prof. Flitwik deu o duelo por encerrado e desfez os feitiços que prendiam as garotas e elogiou as duas elas puderam voltar para baixo do palco.

- Nossa Mione você foi demais!- disse Harry

- Obrigada!- respondeu ela educadamente- mas ela é muito boa ! Ela é... Eu não sei dizer... Muito diferente.

- Mas vocês empataram, então você é tão boa quanto ela.

- Não sei não...- Na hora do jantar Rony já tinha superado seu ataque de ciúmes. E foi sentar-se na mesa ao lado de Hermione e Harry e o casal fingiu que não percebeu que Rony tinha tido um ataque e falou normalmente com o amigo.

- Gente eu falei com a garota que venceu você Hermione no duelo e caramba ela é muito boa não é?

- Ela não venceu Hermione! Elas empataram. Acho que Hermione é melhor que ela.- disse Harry com raiva do amigo e dizendo isso passou o braço pela cintura de Hermione que se sentiu muito mais confiante assim. Mas Rony apenas deu de ombros e continuou:

- De qualquer forma ela muito boa. Eu falei com ela depois do duelo muito inteligente e também bonita.- ele nem reparou que os amigos não estavam participando da conversa. Hermione não estava chateada com o comentário de Rony mas continuava pensando na garota que enfrentara ela era muito esquisita diferente ela não sabia explicar, tinha algo na garota que fazia Mione não confiar nem um pingo nela, e embora Harry achasse e isso não tinha nada a ver com elas terem empatado o duelo… No outro dia Rony não esperou os amigos foi direto para aula, tinha algo de diferente acontecendo com o ele e não era ciúmes pois sempre que encontrava Harry e Mione ele estava muito feliz e esperto, Harry e Hermione não reclamaram da ausência do amigo até porque assim tinham mais tempo para ficarem sós. Eles andavam pelos gramados a margem do lago e em uma vez dessas Hermione puxou o assunto.

- Você não está achando muito estranha essa distância do Rony com a gente?

- Para falar a verdade eu estou sim. Eu ouvi Justino da Lufa-Lufa comentando que ele está sempre conversando com aquela garota a Ddrile, a que duelou com você.

- Não gosto daquela garota...

- Qual é Mione? Nem vem você tá com ciúme dela com o Rony.- disse ele com muita raiva não gostava dessa atitude de Hermione parecia que ela sentia ciúme de Rony com outras garotas.

- Não Harry não tem nada a ver . Eu não sei explicar porque não gosto dela... Como é mesmo o nome dela?- ela falava em um tom baixo, mas Harry já estava se irritando.

- Você só não gosta dela porque ela é tão boa e magia quanto você né Hermione?E agora só porque a tal da Ddrlie tá ficando amiga do Rony você vai sentir ciúme deles dois! Pois aproveita e vai atrás do Rony!

- Calma Harry você não entendeu nada... Não tem nada a ver com o Rony... Me escuta Harry!

- Eu não quero ouvir. Já deu para ver tudo! E não me peca para ter CALMA!

- A é assim? Então ótimo!- dizendo isso a garota saiu andando depressa pelo castelo, e Harry não foi a trás dela. Essa garota , mal tinha chegado e já tinha chegado na vida dela e já estava causando desavenças... e esse nome Hermione tinha a impressão de já o tinha visto antes... A ela não gostavam nem um pouco desta garota e não era pelos motivos que Harry achava que era. Uma semana se passou e ela e Harry não se falaram ela na iria dar o braço a torcer e nem ele. E logo como ela suspeitava Rony disse para ela e para Harry:

- Eu chamei vocês dois aqui pra dizer... Que eu e Rile...Bem estamos...

- Namorando?- Harry tentou ajudar . E Hermione mal conseguiu esconder a surpresa, Rony corou violentamente até seu rosto ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

- É, e eu queria saber por que você e Hermione continuam com essa briga idiota? Poxa Eu já estava me acostumando! Vocês nem sabe como era fofo ver você dois andando de mãos dadas pelas margens do lago!- não teve jeito os três caíram na risada e ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione atiraram as almofadas das poltronas em Rony e quando tudo acabou, eles estavam todos sorrindo e Harry e Hermione já haviam esquecido que um dia brigaram. Harry e hermione voltaram se falar e agora eles andavam aos quatro, pois agora Rile Ddrile que estava namorando Rony os acompanhava com exceção das aulas, pois o horário dela que era da Lufa-Lufa era diferente e tudo continuava normal como antes a não ser que Rony agora passava muito mais tempo com Rile e Hermione que sumia ocasionalmente e era encontrada na biblioteca apenas pensando. Uma semana se passou e tudo muito normal, mas Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais carrancuda e ela vivia dizendo para o Rony prestar atenção na namorada, mas o garoto ignorava a amiga que ficava cada vez mais preocupada. O fim de semana chegou e havia uma visita para Hogsmead, os quatro foram. Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em uma colina pegando o vento de ultimo dia de verão.

- Esse dia esta sendo perfeito - disse Hermione que estava sentada ao lado de Harry

- Só falta uma coisa...- completou Harrye dizendo isso beijou Hermione els empurrou delicadamente a garota segurando as costas dela até ela deitar no chão com a cabeça o em seu tórax. Harry gostava quando Hermione ficava assim ele sentia que assim poderia protege-la. E assim eles ficaram deitados até o sol se por. Quando o sol estava se pondo eles voltaram para o castelo e não esperaram Rony chegaram por ultimo na torre todos já tinha subido para seus dormitórios eles ficaram um tempão abraçados em uma das poltronas os dois estavam com sono, mas nem um dos dois queria sair daquele abraço tão gostoso.E os dois dormiram lá mesmo na poltrona, Hermione abraçada a Harry com a cabeça no tórax dele e ele com uma mão nas costas da garota e a outra alisando seus cabelos. Quando Hermione acordou era bem cedo ninguém tinha acordado ainda cada um foi para o seu dormitório se vestiram e foram tomar café. Ao chegaram no salão não encontraram nem Rony nem sua namorada, mas ainda havia muito pouca gente e quando eles terminaram subiram direto para a sala comunal também não encontraram o amigo lá e nem nos dormitórios. Era um domingo, mas mesmo assim, não viram Rony em lugar algum e a ultima vez que ele fora visto foi com a sua namorada em Hosmead, isso preocupou muito Hermione que não parava de repetir: "Ddrille?". Como se quisesse lembrar alguma coisa de repente:

- Harry agora eu entendi!Esse nome Ddrile não te lembra nada?

- Hermione você quer para com isso.

- Não, Harry me ouve você não percebe se invertemos as letras vai formar Riddle! E agora esse nome não te lembra alguma coisa?- o garoto passou um bom tempo pensando, tentando entender o que Hermione estava dizendo seu cérebro parecia atulhado de coisas e quando ele entendeu tudo não conseguiu acreditar.

- Não Mione não pode ser, tem que ser coincidência. Ela é da Lufa-Lufa, e alem do mais tá muito obvio você não acha? E uma vez Susana Bones comentou que ela mora com os pais.

- A Harry às vezes você é tão ingênuo! Ela pode ser como o Draco! Os pais dela podem ser comensais, e usa-la, pois é muito mais fácil. Voldemort já tentou colocar cervos em Hogwarts e não deu muito certo, não é? E todas as pessoas das quais você gosta estão aqui! Atrair você para fora do castelo para longe da vista de Dumbledore já havia dado certo, mas usar o mesmo truque duas vezes é de mais, então ele resolveu fazer tudo deste modo é a armadilha perfeita! ELA LEVOU O RONY! E o nome é obvio, para uma pessoa que realmente se interessar perceber o perigo, para alguém (você) saber o perigo que o Rony estava correndo, e convenientemente ir atrás!

- Tudo que você fala faz sentido, mas como ela teria levado o Rony de Hogwarts? Nem dá para aparatar! E como o Rony não descobriu o nome antes?

- Não dá para aparatar em Hogwarts, mas em Hogsmead... Tudo se encaixava e se encaixa melhor ainda agora que o Rony sumiu! Devia ter uma arapuca esperando o Rony lá!

- Eu não acredito!- Harry estava boquiaberto tudo fazia sentido. – Temos que falar com Dumbledore! Ou algum professor! Quer dizer não dá tempo! Ele desapareceu ontem e... A essa altura eles já devem ter tido tempo para torturar ele ! Vamos achar ele!

- Mas nós nem sabemos onde ele está! E como iríamos sair do castelo. Vamos encontrar algum professor.- os dois saíram correndo pelo castelo desesperados até que encontram a Profa.Minerva.

- Professora o Rony sumiu! Desde que nós fomos a Hogsmead...- começou Hermione

- Ele foi levado! A Ddrile ela é... Ela levou ele...- interrompeu Harry

- Uma arapuca! Ele caiu...- começou novamente a garota, mas a professora interrompeu os dois que falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Granger, por favor, se acalmem o nome do Sr. Weasley está na lista de contagem dos alunos que vão para Hogsmead, eu mesma o vi entrando na companhia de uma garota. Agora façam o enorme favor de aproveitarem o fim de semana temos um dia lindo hoje. Deixem-me ir tenho muito trabalho a fazer o senhores Malfoy Grabe e Goyle e Ddrile estão esperando.- disse ela severamente, e seguiu seu caminho para a mesa dos professores. Mas Hermione e Harry não ouvira a ultima parte saíram correndo.

- E agora? – Harry se perguntava.

- Se a professora o viu é porque ele está no castelo. Mas onde? Onde ele está preso?

- Nas passagens secretas?- tentou Harry lembrando do ano anterior

- Pode ser vamos procurar.- eles procuraram em todas as passagens do mapa e não encontraram o amigo. De repente Hermione parou para pensar.

- Tem que ser um lugar que ninguém possa suspeitar mas que você consiga descobrir e entrar... um lugar onde ninguém vai assim como nós fizemos no segundo ano com o banheiro da murta , onde se possa fazer algo sem ser visto... Não ! Não pode ser... eu estava errada o objetivo não era te atrair para fora e sim...

- Diz Mione!

- Já pensou Harry só tem um lugar assim no castelo, A câmara secreta.

- Não pode ser como ela poderia ter entrado lá ? Só se ela falasse...

- Só se ela fosse ofidioglota. Impossível!- disse Mione descartando a idéia

- Não é não Mione. Se Voldemort tivesse transferido seus poderes para ela, como fez para mim acidentalmente, se é possível passar os poderes acidentalmente é possível intencionalmente!

- Você está certo!Vamos para lá!-os dois correram para lá. Quando chegaram lá Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço.

- Harry tem certeza de que devemos fazer isso, é exatamente isso que ele espera que você faça?

- Temos outra opção?- a garota permaneceu calada, não conseguira pensar em nada. Harry murmurou "abra"em língua de cobra e a passagem se abriu. Ele pulou rapidamente e nem teve tempo para se recuperar da queda quando gritou para Hermione não vir. Ele se deparou com vários comensais e um homem baixinho com cara de rato ele tinha uma mão prateada e brilhosa logo reconheceu, era Rabicho. Ele tinha alguma coisa estranha na cabeça e Harry logo relembrou da segunda vez que vira Voldemort ele estava no corpo de Quirrel mais especificamente na cabeça era uma das únicas habilidades que lhe restavam pois ele estava muito fraco, agora que ele estava forte poderia fazer o mesmo também , agora ele entendia Voldemort havia possuído Rabicho que havia se transformado em rato e os outro comensais eram pais de alunos em Hogwarts, assim era fácil entrar lá.

Lá em cima Hermione ouviu o grito de seu namorado e logo pensou que ele estava em perigo e justamente por isso pulou logo.


	7. 7 Emboscada

Cap.7:Emboscada

N\A: gente eu gostei deste capitulo, ta, tudo bem ele foi meio indeciso eu admito mas eu adorei todo o desenvolvimento das coisas o modo como tudo foi planejado. Espero que vocês também gostem deste que vem agora ... bjinhus

Na hora em que Hermione pisou no chão escorregadio da câmara ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, caiu agachada com um joelho no chão e o outro dobrado e as mãos apoiando no chão já com a varinha e colocou a varinha na meia que a calça cobria totalmente. Ela viu que por mais que ela e Harry fossem bons em duelar, não adiantaria nada eram cinco bruxos formados e poderosíssimos contra dois estudantes que nem tinham se formado ainda. Ela ouviu uma voz fria de congelar o tutano dos ossos falar as suas costas:

- Revistem-na e depois prendam-na, podemos cuidar dela depois.- na mesma hora dois comensais vieram seguraram seus braços e ela começou a se debater eles revistaram o seu casaco e os bolso de sua calça e não acharam sua varinha.

- Não, deixam ela!- Harry gritou.

- Oh! Nosso precioso garoto Potter se importa com ela...então não vamos mata-la agora vamos deixar para o final para que ele possa assistir todos os detalhes da morte dela e do garoto que a nossa querida Layly nos trouxe. – no instante seguinte harry viu rony caído em um lugar parecido com uma jaula ou gaiola grande e eles estava abrindo e colocando uma Hermione esperneante dentro.Harry não sabia o que dizer nem como tirar seus amigos dali, e tudo eram culpa dele, Hermione sempre avisou que a garota não era confiável. Olhou para os lados não tinha como fugir, só haviam canos grandes e largos, mas não havia saída ele nunca conseguiria correr até um deles sem que fosse pego por no mínimo 5 feitiços estoporantes.

- Amarrem-no.- disse Voldemort com firmeza pegaram uma cadeira e Harry tentou se desvencilhar das mão fortes que o agarraram e ouviu uma voz arrastada dizer "expeliarmus" e sua varinha que estava em sua mão torcida para trás voou para de trás da cadeira que estava ao lado da jaula. Ele definitivamente não tinha como paga-la, ele pensava em tudo isso enquanto era amarrado a força na cadeira. Quando já estava firmemente preso com as mãos presas nas costas da cadeira, Voldemort se aproximou e falou:

- Aqui está o poderoso Harry Potter ! Ande mostre o que você sabe fazer, vamos levante-se onde está a garra que fez você escapar de mim todos estes anos?não se preocupe vou dar uma morte rápida para você, acho que quase indolor, como poderia saber eu nunca morri. Mas... Não garanto o mesmo para os seus amigos- o ar foi cortado por uma risada gélida e Harry sentiu uma lagrima fria correndo pelo seu rosto, não era hora para chorar! Ele tinha que pensar em algo mas agora suas esperanças já quase o deixavam, já estava quase conformado que iria morrer não tinha como escapar sempre fora seu destino, mas seus amigos... Não Rony e Hermione não poderiam morrer por sua culpa! E interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos uma risada gélida e ele apenas ouviu uma palavra "Crucio!" e o ar se encheu de gritos seus todos os seus músculos pareciam em brasa e cada centímetro do seu corpo parecia estar sendo perfurado por facas quentes.e de repente ele ouviu um grito sobressair todos os outros.

- PARE! PARE, POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO!

- Nossa vemos que aluem se oferece para substituir o famoso Harry Potter. Quem eu devo torturar primeiro? Ah! Tanto faz vou mata-los de qualquer jeito " Crucio!"- ele disse mas desta vez apontando para Hermione, a garota esperneou mas não soltou nem um grito de dor nem um gemido que fosse.- Chega por hora. Vamos pegar uma surpresinha para você e seus amigos Harry. Lembra-se de um basilísco que por sorte você derrotou no segundo ano? Pois este era fêmea e que coincidência agradável do destino... Tinha uma ninhada esperando pelo mestre para acolhe-la e é claro eu os acolhi, pena que apenas um sobreviveu, você nem imagina como ele cresce rápido! E vamos ver como você se sai em uma conversinha com ele Salazar o nome que eu escolhi para ele! Espere –nos aqui bom de qualquer forma não acho que você possa sair mesmo! E nem é preciso avisa não é ? Língua de cobra não vai lhe salvar, ele só obedece a mim.- dizendo isso foi junto com seus comensais buscar o basilísco e os deixou na guarda de Layly e se espantou quando Rony que até agora havia permanecido imóvel de tanto terror falou

- Traidora! Você estava o tempo todo nos planos dele! Confraternizando com o inimigo!

- Sim eu estava.- disse ela sem um pingo de culpa na voz.- Não tive escolha não poderia deixa de atender a um pedido do homem que me criou. E me registrou como filha.

- Você acredita mesmo que algum destes comensais tenha criado você por bondade?- perguntou Hermione com a melhor cara de pena que ela conseguia fazer.

- Por que outro motivo o teria feito?- uma sombra caiu sobre o olhar da garota estava visível que este assunto não há agradava.- Ah! Vocês vão morrer mesmo... Augusto Ddrile me encontrou abandonada em sua porta em uma noite quente de verão e se eu sou alguma coisa devo tudo a ele.

- O que você acha que aconteceu com seus pais?

- Eles...Eles... Morreram de uma doença grave no Hospital... Não faz mal eu contar a vocês vão morrer daqui a pouco mesmo.- Hermione percebeu a fraqueza na voz da garota e quando ela abaixou os olhos pra esconder uma lagrima que caia, ela murmurou um feitiço convocatório e pegou a varinha de Harry e na mesma hora ela disse "Difindo" e as cordas que prendiam Harry se cortaram, rasgaram-se sozinhas o garoto percebeu e olhou para a namorada que fez a varinha flutuar suavemente pelas suas costas até a mão do garoto. Abriu a porta de sua jaula discretamente, mas não saiu.

- Você acredita mesmo nesta história? È mais provável eles terem sido assassinados. Pois Acho que este comensal só criou você para usar em um plano.

- Isso é ridículo! Isso faz muito tempo.

- O homem que criou você ele era um comensal importante?- perguntou Hermione ela sentiu que Layly estava se deixando envolver pela conversa.

- Por que você quer saber? Agora é.

- Antes não era. Está vendo? Eles treinaram você, aposto, pelo jeito como você duela, você deveria ser uma arma, uma herdeira digamos assim, de Voldemort, e como o Homem que criou você entregou você a ele foi devidamente recompensado. Ouça o que eu digo, esse tipo de gente não faz nada por amor ou piedade eles fazem tudo pensando no que poderiam ganhar amanhã e não se importam com a vida dos outros.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu fui usada este tempo todo por meu pai adotivo? Não... Não pode ser...- e neste momento Harry achou que era hora de intervir e tentou ajudar.

- Acredite, ela não está mentindo porque estaria? Estamos presos e sem saída.

- Para eu me irritar e soltar vocês... Talvez?-disse ela

- Você não seria tão idiota a esse ponto, se você conseguiu arrastar o Rony para esse covil imundo é porque é bem inteligente. Mas me diga você foi treinada não foi? Ou como eles podem ter dito ensinada.- continuou Hermione - Provavelmente recebia aulas de duelo há muito tempo.Acredite seus pais não morreram a toa. Deixa-me adivinhar você é mestiça?

- Sim eu recebia aulas freqüentes realmente. Mas era para eu ser a melhor, eles apenas queriam o melhor para mim.Sou mestiça. Como sabe?- disse a garota começando a se espantar com o que Hermione dizia.

- Mestiça igual a Voldemort. Você seria a sua sucessora se algum dia ele viesse a perder, seu braço direito, sua melhor arma, seguidora ou em outras palavras comensal! Por isso Voldemort escolheu Harry em vez do outro garoto Neville Logbottom(puro sangue) um inimigo a altura tinha que ser como ele próprio por isso ele o marcou como um igual Harry! Agora faz sentido! E pense bem garota porque não dizer que você fora realmente adotada para o resto do mundo e pelo que percebi você não pode contar está história da morte de seus pais para todos, pois só se convenceu que poderia contar depois que se convenceu que nós iríamos morrer. Diga-me eu estou certa não?- o silêncio da garota foi resposta suficiente para Hermione que saiu da jaula arrastando Rony com ela. A garota abriu a boca e falou:

- Vocês não podem fugir!

- Venha conosco. Você não precisa viver nesta mentira se não quiser.- disse Hermione com muita pena da garota que parecia estar em frangalhos.

- O que? Levar ela conosco?- perguntou Rony estupefato

- Seja rápida, eles já devem estar voltando.- apressou Hermione ignorando Rony.

- Não podem, ir eu vou ficar quero saber toda está história.

- Não perca tempo se você não concordar, vão mata-la!- neste instante um comensal apareceu.

- Layly eu sabia!Você nos traiu! Sempre disse a Augusto que você não tinha capacidade para este plano, mas ele insistiu em usar você! Agora ele sentira a ira de Voldemort!- tinha um ódio insano nos olhos daquele homem embora ele fala-se a verdade. Neste instante a garota se convenceu de que toda a história deduzida por Hermione era verdade, mas não foi rápida o suficiente antes do comensal gritar pelos outros. Mas com um movimento da varinha ela pôs o comensal fora de combate mesmo estando com os olhos marejados ela alertou os tre que tinham que correr e logo depois ouviram-se passos e gritos.

- Você não vem?- perguntou Harry

- Vão, eu vou ficar aqui e tentar atrasa-los.- não era preciso falar duas vezes Rony era o primeiro a correr. Os três tentaram o primeiro cano a direita e seguiram desabalados até chegar em uma encruzilhada pegaram a esquerda e assim foram correndo sem saber para onde quando já haviam corrido um bom pedaço eles pararam Hermione ofegante com a mão no peito arfante.

- Não tem saída! - bem na hora em que viraram a esquerda em outro cano encontraram Layly ofegante com um corte no rosto que vinha da orelha até três dedos antes da boca.

- Eles estão vindo corram. Não consegui detê-los por muito tempo, mas agora dois comensais se foram.Mas temos uma basilísco a solta.- correram muito, mais ou menos uma meia ora sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo quando Hermione desabou no chão.

- Não agüento mais!

- Vamos! - tentou Harry segurando ela pelos braços, mas ela não tinha mais forças para levantar.

- Oh! Aqui está o nosso Harry fujão! Como ousa pensar que poderia fugir de Lorde. Voldemort!- Harry congelou ao ouvir essa voz.Agora não teria escapatória teria que lutar. E não perdeu tempo.

- Estupefaça!

- Protego!- revidou Voldemort - Avada Kedavra! – Harry se esquivou de um raio verde que passou zunindo no lugar onde instantes antes estava sua cabeça.

- Reducio!- gritou o garoto. Mas Voldemort conjurou um reluzente escudo de metal prateado e o feitiço bateu nele, o escudo se partiu, mas o dono não havia sofrido nem um arranhão. E de repente o basilísco aparece por trás de Harry, mas Layly grita:

- O basilísco bem atrás de você!- e ele se encolheu para o lado evitando por pouco uma investida da cobra gigantesca - Vou tentar cuidar da cobra, Rony cuide da outra garota!- Mione estava no chão desacordada enquanto um Rony muito nervoso tentava reanima-la. A batalha prosseguiu muito rápida, e tudo que aconteceu no momento seguinte fora como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Layly acertou um feitiço conjunctivitus bem nos olhos do basilísco que agonizava se contorcendo por todo lado. Rony conseguiu acordar Hermione e os dois partiram para ajudar os companheiros. Na hora em que Voldemort viu a garota correndo em sua direção ele desviou sua atenção de Harry por um segundo para enfeitiçar a garota e Harry aproveitou o descuido.

- Crucio!- havia decidido que iria lutar de igual para igual com as mesmas armas! E o feitiço acertou em cheio o alvo fazendo o ar se encher de gritos que Harry pensou que iriam lhe causar agonia, mas não. Sentiu como se a justiça estivesse sendo feita como se o bruxo estivesse pagando por tudo que fez. E numa fração de segundo o Basilísco ensandecido bateu no teto a cima de suas cabeças derrubando o teto em cima de Voldemort que se contorcia freneticamente e não saiu do lugar. E a pancada foi tão violenta que a cobra caiu inerte no chão de pedra espalhando estilhaços Tudo parou, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam, ficaram parados por uns dois minutos até a poeira baixar e assim que aconteceu, foi como se tivessem tirado um grande peso das costas de Harry uma carga que ele nunca imaginou ser tão pesada. Momentos depois ele viu uma Hermione com os olhos brilhando de lagrimas, e um leve sorriso de alivio no rosto vermelho e manchado de sangue, mas mesmo assim com todos os arranhões e cortes do rosto e corpo da garota Harry achou que ela nunca esteve mais bonita.

- Acabou.- ela disse – Acabou... -repetiu como se pudesse saborear aquela palavra tão desejada e seu sorriso se alargou, ela correu em direção a Harry e lhe deu um abraço bem forte e apertado.

N/A: gente eu adorei o fim... Foi minha parte preferida desta fanfic. Bom é isso ai, espero que vocês tenham curtido ler esta fic, pois eu me diverti muito escrevendo ela!

Por favor, deixam comentários para me dizer o que acharam dela. Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação se vocês acharem uma boa idéia, por favor, deixem seu recadinho!

E beijos novamente para minha beta e amiga Marina

Anny Black Fowl


End file.
